User talk:Werthead
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Game of Thrones Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ASOIAF wiki Hi! I'm not totally convinced there's need for a separate wiki from the ASOIAF one. After all, there are also other wikis that successfully cover multiple continuities of the same franchise in one wiki (with e.g. separate articles for the book and series version of each character etc.) Although I guess it's better for those who want to avoid spoilers. Still, I think it would be a good idea to cooperate with the ASOIAF wiki, exchange links etc, talk to the admins about cooperating instead of competing (they might want to cover the series in detail too). Anyway, I added a link to the ASOIAF wiki on the main page. Ausir(talk) 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) * The spoiler concern is the main reason for separating the two out, simply because of the ease with which a TV-only fan could be spoiled for the books in a combined wiki. In fact, my original plan (I am one of the main contributors to the ASoIaF Wikia) was to transform the ASoIaF Wikia - which is currently redundant anyway because of the existence of the far more detailed Wiki of Ice and Fire - into one for the show, but because of the disappearance of the main admins that was not possible.--Werthead 18:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you are now the main admin at the ASOIAF wiki - I just made you one (I'm a Wikia contractor). :) And yeah, O think it would be a good idea to now merge the two wikis - we don't stand a chance at competing with westeros.org anyway. What do you think would be the best course of action in terms of work required to move relevant info - moving all missing show info from gameofthrones to asoiaf , deleting gameofthrones and moving asoiaf to gameofthrones (better name for a show wiki), or just keeping this one as the main wiki, moving all missing show info from asoiaf here and redirecting asoiaf to gameofthrones? Ausir(talk) 18:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::My thought at the moment is to keep things the way they are. There is some excellent stuff only on the Wikia, so I'd want to save that and move it over to the Wiki of Ice and Fire first, whilst I also know some ASoIaF fans prefer the set-up and format of the Wikia to the WoIaF, so I wouldn't take any drastic action by deleting it just yet.--Werthead 19:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Game(s) What do you think of covering also the upcoming Game of Thrones video game(s) and maybe other adaptations as well (board games etc.) here? Especially the game will likely attract some of the fans of the series. Ausir(talk) 09:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :An interesting possibility, although technically since the game is not affiliated with the HBO series that would be better covered on the book-based wiki. Certainly a mention of it could work quite well.--Werthead 17:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, it's not, but I think that the series fans will be its main target anyways. Ausir(talk) 19:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome & Achievements Hey! I've just stumbled upon this wiki a few days ago, while looking for Song of Ice & Fire wikis at Wikia. I'm a member of Wikia's Tech Team and often search for wikis on topics I'm interested in – and I've recently picked up Game of Thrones (the book). You've done a great job here so far, as far as I can see mostly by yourself. Hope I can help out a bit, as I go through the book. :) As a sort of greeting gift I've enabled a new feature called . They're rewards users receive for various actions on the wiki – edits, categorisations, photo uploads, etc. Achievements are also customisable, and I've taken the liberty to make some of them feel more like Westeros. Our hope is that they will make contributing to the wiki a bit more fun and a little more addictive... ;) Try them out and let me know what you think. I really hope you like them. And I do encourage you to try and customise them yourself, I'm certain you know Westeros more than I do. Cheers, TOR 00:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I just fixed an issue with our achievements logic, that caused it to fail to award you your special Creator achievement (which I've renamed to "King" on this wiki). I've now fixed this by awarding you the badge manually. Sorry for the omission, Your Grace. ;) TOR 16:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, just wanted to say thanks for the welcome, I look forward to contributing to the wiki. :) Hi Ok, thanks for letting me know about that stuff. I hadn't seen the thing about no spoilers written down anywhere, oops! Anyway I'll keep all that in mind for later. Sorry for combining multiple words too, for some reason my computer keeps doing that for me, I'll keep a closer eye on that. Thanks! Hi Hi, could you please revert the Khal Drogo page, I edited it to fix a spelling error and somehow the code got screwed up, thanks! Questions about the show I was watching last night, and Daenerys calls herself "Calese?" I know i'm spelling that wrong... but what is she referring to? Do you know? Thanks! :)Buffymybasset 21:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! I like how the people look to her now, and not her wimpy brother lol 21:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't quite understand the ending either... was his daughter stabbed? Ahhh, see, not reading the books hurts when I am trying to figure out characters lol. Thanks! 22:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Please consider Please consider blocking User:Clarissa Owens I have had to revert many edits. Also, she has deleted messages from you and me, ignoring our warnings. Thanks. Buffymybasset 16:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you! It was difficult keeping up with all the reverts! Buffymybasset 'why are there so many rulues on different pages i follow they wont even let me edit pics on hear ' ---- Strange! I just had to block the user on my True Blood page too! Messing with the layout by adding gibberish! Buffymybasset I like Tyrion's infobox. When I started on the TB wiki, obviously the boxes were already in place. I know there is issues with ours, I've talked to a wikia staff member, but unfortunately something with the coding is off. I'm in no way a champ at those codes.. lol. Buffymybasset Have you messaged Special:Contact yet and explained to them that you are using the TB Wiki template on here? I am sure they will know exactly what's up, and help to fix it here for you. It's something that only they can fix.. since they added that feature to the TB Wiki.. and I haven't seen it anywhere else. Hope this helps. :) 14:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No prob!! They'll get back to you soon :) Have a great weekend, and enjoy the show Sunday! 14:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ----- Hi, sorry for the delay in responding to your message... I get it, no worries... I work for Wikia- i LOVe this series and would be happy to help you out on anything on the wiki if you need it... Have you thought about creating portals on the main page to the various houses? And elsewhere for characters? You could do a lot visually on the main page to help navigate the site. You could also have polls on the main page- a good way to keep the community active- as well as quotes (there are so many good ones) and I can activate top 10 lists but only if you want them. Cheers, Bchwood 01:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ----- Looks great!!! So glad you got it lined out! :) 14:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Infobox pics I was curious. Where do you find the episode pictures for infoboxes, on episodes that haven't aired yet? I need to start getting my True Blood Wiki ready! :) 22:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! Thanks so much! 23:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I found this one.. which I'm sure you have already.. ---- I created a castportal (the small character boxes) for the main page :) If you don't like it, feel free to remove it... just thought it would add a little more to the page :) Buffmybasset 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay- I'll keep an out too :D 21:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Opinion on the Show Hey Werthead, What do you think of the show so far? To be honest, it's good at this point, but the 1st episode was a bit too slow for my liking. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) HBO GO Were you able to watch next week's episode?? My cable provider isn't on the list!! GRRRRR Buffymybasset Oh yeah, I completely agree!!! I wanted to watch it so bad, but I'll just have to wait :( Latest episode, last night, was AMAZING! -- 19:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion May I suggest something? --Cartman!Talk! 17:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Bare with me while I fix my signature. Houses from the books Actually I only added them because they were already listed as vassals on the Stark page so I assumed someone had seen them mentioned, my apologies. And you never got back to me about my previous message. --Cartman!Talk! 21:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Well I'm interested in a couple of things, firstly each uploaded image in 'thumb' format is listed with the name of the uploader. I would suggest removing this as it doesn't really conform to article standards that I'm used to (a lot of wiki's outright ban the inclusion of user names in articles), it can promote some kind of territorial or "ownership" mentality but this is at your discretion. This could probably be achieved in the wiki's CSS pages but if you're unsure how I could probably find out for you. And secondly I'm interested in knowing your stance on British English vs. American English, considering how British English is used in the series itself this would usually give it priority, but as you're more likely to be American (although you might not be :P) I'm not sure how you're willing to deal with this issue, as this has led to some confusion for me personally when editing certain articles. **Oh very good, I'm also British :P the main reason I asked was because I was making the same mistake myself, e.g. creating the duplicate "organisations" category. I'll get on finding out more about the scripts etc. when I have the time to do so. And yes you'll still be able to access the history to find out who uploaded an image to an article, don't worry about that. I'll find out how to get rid of it if that's the course of action you're willing to take, but don't expect an immediate solution :P. Also I was wondering who the active admins on this wiki are as I like to associate myself with the admins on the other wiki I regularly edit as it would make things easier in the event you aren't online and I need someone to address a problem, as I intend be quite active on this wiki because I'm enjoying the show quite a lot :P ***Well you seem to be doing well so far. I'll look into the images for you, and do you have a policies and guidelines page yet? ****I can get on it now if you'd like, just as a start. Categories. Is there any way we could set up some guidelines what goes into the different categories specifically: Locations, Cities, Castles and Geography. Should a castle go into Locations or Geography? Because i have seen different pages go into different categories. I would say that areas of a "province" should go into geography and that castles and cities should be part of Locations. Bow down to the Lord of Onions! 22:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :By dictionary definition "geography" can apply to any of these things, so a master category is a good suggestion. -- Cartman!Talk! 23:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: The whole Noble house category is a mess. I suggest making a master category called Ruling house. Which will have the seven ruling houses. Martell, Tyrell, Lannister, Greyjoy, Baratheon, Stark and Tully. Then have a sub category called Vassal house. LordofOnions (Talk) 19:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Vassal house sub category could also be called Sworn house/Banner house. LordofOnions (Talk) 19:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for the spam. But i just found a page called Great houses. Let us use this and make a distinction between the Great houses and Banner houses in the categories. LordofOnions (Talk) 20:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :::::::http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Great_house I have added Great house to a couple of the Great houses. But they do not show up at the category page. I think its fine having them all in Noble house. But some of them are not noble. But only landed knights. I will need some help with the categories. Also the category:page: noble house have a subcategory called noble house?? LordofOnions (Talk) 20:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Major Vandal As soon as you can I'd suggest banning User:Coolkidbloo, who replaced the entire welcome page content with various insults about the series. -- Cartman!Talk! 00:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Policies and Guidelines Might I suggest adding it to the community drop-down? And I'll add a few things for general behaviour. I'd also suggest moving it from the generic page categories as this can lead to problems in uniformity i.e. a page in the main namespace without specific categorisation and little to do with the show, and I can see it making it more open to vandalism. Cartman!Talk! *I've just added some user behaviour guidelines as the first entry in the policies because this is probably one of the most important areas, especially with rude users and vandals running rife on many a wiki. Of course these should be expanded when the need arises or if new additions have been thought of. **I'll be making more additions soon. And is it just me or is this writing coming up incredibly small? ***Yeah it shouldn't be doing that :P strange. Hey, just wanted to say those character portals look great. Sorry i haven't had time to do them myself. The poll seems to be a success. It's great when you get a really active community on a wiki. You may want to consider blogs on the main page as well, perhaps below the mainpage end tag so they span the full page width... Cheers. Bchwood 05:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers I'm also a little busy but in my free time I'll be keeping a look in don't worry. Cartman!Talk! Sigils Hey, where did you get the new great house sigils from? LordofOnions (Talk) 20:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The show Wow. Last nights was amazing wasn't it! It just keeps getting better and better. Drogo is FIRED UP!!! haha. (p.s, I think tomorrow I will change up the castportal pics and placement. I want to put all those battling for the throne on top (including Joffrey now too obviously). Sooo, that will be my next project! :) 16:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Titles You don't believe that titles should be linked as well as the name? It makes sense as when king for example is capitalised when referring to a specific monarch and not the position in general and serves as an attachment to a name, and I believe this is the process used on wikipedia aswell. Apart from that I think it makes character lists and even appearances is articles look a lot neater in my opinion. --Cartman!Talk! *It shouldn't be a continuity problem if titles correspond to the character's title in the episode in question, but outside of episode articles the titles will understandably be in flux. As linking the titles with the name through e.g. Emperor John Smith requires no change in page name I see no harm in the practice. Thanks for the okay anyway. Im in favor of adding titles to Kings only. LordofOnions (Talk) 23:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::So somehow the title of Lord doesn't qualify as a legitimate attachment (even though semantically it should be)? Regardless of prestige a title is a title. --Cartman!Talk! Spoilers House Baratheon. How should we proceed with the split of House Baratheon into three factions/houses? Should we do it like the asoiaf wiki? or name the three different factions: House Baratheon of Dragonstone, House Baratheon of King's Landing and House Baratheon of Storm's End? LordofOnions (Talk) 23:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Family tree template I have no idea on how to create templates. But a template for family trees at the Great houses page would be great and make it easier to figure out family connections. LordofOnions (Talk) 23:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Character category on House pages. Nah its a bad idea. I think the categories are a already a mess as of now. We should make some guidelines for correct category use. Also to keep the character category only with characters. LordofOnions (Talk) 01:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, We'd love to get the blogs on the main page! Would you be okay with that? Let me know. Thanks, Bchwood 19:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) please block Please Block User: BusShiting for vandalising pages. Thanks! 18:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) screencaps I found this GREAT site with Season 1 screencaps! Wanted to share :) http://ladymanson.com/galleries/tv/TVGH/index.php?cat=6 18:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) admin Sure i would like to help out! Thanks! LordofOnions (Talk) 23:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can also help out. I can watch for spammers and trolls!! :) 00:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Werthead Thanks for all the work you've put in this. It's a great resource, and I enjoy giving a hand here of there. regards, KS KarinS 20:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) the sword lol.. I debated before changing that too!! haha You should have seen me the first time I tried to edit on the Harry Potter wiki.. Forget about it!!! HAHA 21:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s. and True.. I will check the images! :) We should get a favicon for our wiki. Maybe the sword in the center of the title would work! :) - Yeah I added some screenshots but didn't put a caption. Sometimes I think it looks cleaner, but I've started added captions, since I can tell you like them :) If I start to see duplicate images, I will clean them up. 21:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Actor pages: template and type of picture Some of the actor pages contain a template for their picture and IMDB info, while others don't. (See for instance Emilia Clarke, who has one, versus Maisie Williams and Kit Harington, both of whom don't.) I've been adding some pictures to the actor pages, and I wondered whether I should insert the template when it's missing? Also, I think we should aim to have non-role pictures for the actors. On Kit Harington's page, we see him depicted as Jon Snow, while perhaps that page should focus on the actor, not his or her role. What do you think? regards, KS - KarinS 10:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Weird wiki behaviour Since becoming more active, I've noticed some weird behaviour in the wiki. Some of it might be my own fault, though :) * One: my blog post, created yesterday, won't show up in the overview under 'Community -> Recent blog posts', although it has a proper tag. Did I perhaps do something wrong? I've noticed the same for Bchwood's recent post, though. * Two: there's an error somewhere in the reported number of edits. On my user page, it says 410 edits, under Achievements it says 340 (as indicated by the 340/500 to go for a new badge). The discrepancy is growing; it started being a few percent, and by now it's almost 20%. Any idea what's causing this? Regards, KS - KarinS 00:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * Ah, I figured out why there are discrepancies in the reported number of edits. Under one's user profile, all edits are counted, while under the number of edits/badges the edits on actor pages are not taken into account. That's probably a software error? - KarinS 11:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC)